


Insomnia

by appleslovetea



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleslovetea/pseuds/appleslovetea
Summary: After the attack perpetrated by Aaron and his men, Asami and Akihito return to the penthouse, but Akihito is battling insomnia. Will Asami be able to help him?





	Insomnia

After tossing and turning in bed for nearly three hours, Akihito finally resigned himself to the fact that he wasn't going to get any sleep that night... yet again.

  
Cursing under his breath at the realization, but even more so at the insomnia that had been plaguing him recently, the young man soon kicked the comforter off of his body and pulled a pillow over his face, successfully muffling the sound of an angry groan into it.

  
The penthouse was by then utterly quiet; the only sound disrupting its peace being that of the rain gently tapping against the windows.

  
Still, the photographer was extra careful as he got up, put some clothes on and soundlessly exited his bedroom, walking in the direction of the kitchen. 

  
The last thing he needed, after all, was to alert the penthouse's owner to the fact that he was up and about at that ungodly hour, and subsequently be forced to explain to the likes of Asami Ryuichi the real reason behind his recent bouts of insomnia.

  
Not that he intended to sit around doing nothing until the sun rose up in the sky though. Akihito wasn't exactly slug material. He needed to occupy his time by doing something useful.

  
The young man would later look back on his actions that night and arrive at the conclusion that of all the endless activities available for him to perform,  _cooking_  had probably been the worst one he could have chosen, sound-wise.

  
In fact, he had barely started chopping the vegetables for the ramen stew when a familiar voice reached him from the kitchen's entryway, making him jump up startled.

  
"What are you doing?" The voice asked calmly.

  
Akihito turned round to find a pajama clad Asami leaning against the kitchen's door frame; arms crossed in front of his chest; one eyebrow arched inquisitively.

  
"W-What does it look like I'm doing?!" Akihito laughed a little too forcefully. "I-I'm cooking."

  
The older man's stare shifted momentarily towards the clock mounted on the kitchen's wall.

  
"You're cooking at 3 a.m.?"

  
The photographer replied by shrugging in what he hoped was perceived as a casual manner. "I felt like it." He said matter-of-factly, resuming his task of chopping the vegetables. "I... thought I'd give dinner a jump start, that's all."

  
"Quite the jump start, don't you think?" Asami quipped. "A few hours earlier and you'd have started cooking it yesterday."

  
Akihito blushed despite himself. "A good ramen stew requires time and meticulous preparation." He said all high and mighty, whilst looking sideways at the other man. "Not that  _you_  would know anything about it!"

  
"Ah, you're cooking ramen, are you?" Asami feigned surprise as he left the door frame, slowly walking towards the kitchen counter and the photographer. "My apologies. I simply wasn't aware that ramen seems to now take  _10 times longer_  to cook than before."

  
The business man's irony didn't escape Akihito's notice, nor did the former's sudden proximity, which made Akihito gulp. The young man always felt it was nearly impossible to lie right to Asami's face.

  
"W-Well," He still attempted to nevertheless. "now you are!" He added defiantly.

  
The corner of Asami's lips curled upwards in the most infuriating of smiles; at least, in Akihito's opinion.

  
"Tell me something," The business man said casually, albeit locking his eyes with Akihito's in a menacing way only he knew how to pull off. "ramen cooking rules aside, your new-found urge to cook in the middle of the night wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that you can't sleep, now would it?"

  
"Of course not!"

  
Asami's smile somehow managed to grew wider. "I see. So I suppose it would be wrong of me to attempt to draw any correlations between your current awake state and choice of _occupation_ , and the fact that I caught you doing the laundry at 4 a.m. yesterday." He frowned. "What was that all about anyway?"

  
"That was me giving the laundry a jump start, of course." Akihito promptly answered, aware nevertheless that his cheeks were on fire.

  
"Again, nothing to do with the fact that you couldn't manage to sleep?"

  
Akihito's nose twitched, but that was the extent of his reaction to the (more than obvious) provocation on the other man's part.  

  
"As I already told you yesterday,  _no_!"

  
"And the night before, when I found you at around the same time organizing the pantry?" Asami was looming over Akihito by then; an odd twinkle in his eyes. "That couldn't _possibly_ have anything to do with the fact that you haven't been able to sleep soundly ever since we've returned to the penthouse, right?"

  
The photographer gulped again, hoping the other man didn't hear or see him doing so. "Right!" He retorted nonetheless. "I'll have you know that I've actually been getting plenty of sleep lately. You're just imagining things, as per usual."

  
Asami leaned down, trapping Akihito between his arms and the kitchen counter. "The bags under your eyes tell me otherwise, Takaba." The business man whispered into Akihito's ear.

  
"W-What bags?... Th-There aren't any bags under my eyes!"

  
Asami huffed in reply. "You always were a pretty bad liar."

  
When he straightened back up again, Akihito was looking at him with an embarrassed expression. "...Not everyone recovers as fast as you do, you know?" The photographer mumbled quietly, eyes drifting to the floor tiles between their feet. "That night was really scary... for me, at least. When I close my eyes,... well, I can still hear the gunshots sometimes." The red tint high up on his cheeks deepened in color as he spoke. "I guess what I'm trying to say is,... I'm kind of afraid to go to sleep."

  
The sincerity of his words gave Asami pause. The business man stayed silent for a few moments, before turning towards the counter where he gathered the chopped vegetables into a plastic container which he placed inside the fridge.

  
"Hey, what are you doing?" Akihito asked, suddenly confused.

  
"I'm putting the food away."

  
"But I'm cooking."

  
"No, you're not. It's 3 a.m." And then turning back towards Akihito, he grabbed the latter by the wrist. "Come on."

  
"What? Where?!"

  
But Asami was already pulling him out of the kitchen and down the hallway.

  
As they approached Akihito's bedroom door, the young man started to protest. "I'm not going to go back to my bedroom, Asami. I can't sleep."

  
"We're not going to your bedroom. We're going to mine."

  
"Huh?!"

  
But once they reached the master suite, Asami didn't stop. Not even when they walked past the business man's comfortable bed.

  
It was only when the latter pressed an inconspicuous button above his bedside table that Akihito got an idea of what was going to happen.

  
" _No way_! Forget about it!" He protested as soon as the door to the panic room slung open and Asami pushed him inside.

  
"Do you really think you can cure my PTSD with sex? Are you  _that_  mental?!"

  
Asami's amused voice reached him from the master bedroom.

  
"Relax, will you? We're not having sex."

  
But then the older man's head popped around the corner of the panic room's entryway. "Unless you're in the mood to." He added, with what sounded like a hint of hope.

  
Akihito's subsequent shocked expression seemed to be enough of an answer to the impromptu invitation though.

  
The business man shrugged disappointed. "No harm in checking, I suppose." He thought out loud and disappeared again into his bedroom.

  
"But...But...if we're _not_ having sex, then why did you push me in here for?"

  
"So you can have a decent night's sleep, for a change."

  
And as he said this, Asami threw a pillow towards Akihito, which ended up hitting the photographer straight on the face.

  
When Akihito looked back at the older man, the latter was in the process of securing the panic room's door firmly shut by using the control panel located on the inside.

  
The back of Akihito's legs hit the frame of the king size bed which occupied most of the room and he sat down on top of the soft mattress, staring at Asami utterly confused.

  
"I've told you this before, but in case you forgot: this is the safest room in the entire building." The older man stated, whilst tapping a series of security codes onto the panel. "It's fitted with a triple lock system and it's virtually undetectable from the outside.  _Even if_  the penthouse were to be attacked again, no one would find this room. You're perfectly safe here." He added, before moving to one side of the bed and placing down the pillow he'd brought in from the master bedroom for himself. "And this is also where we'll be sleeping every night from now on until the security system around the penthouse is fully fixed."

  
Akihito was sure his mouth was hanging open, but if that was indeed the case, then Asami was kind enough not to point it out.

  
"Are you going to sleep sitting up?" Was what the older man commented on instead, as he lay down under the covers.

  
Akihito blinked a couple of times, feeling his face suddenly warm again, whilst Asami, on his part, made himself comfortable in bed.

  
Shaking his head, the photographer crawled over the bedsheets and placed his pillow next to Asami's, before also laying down, soon feeling an arm snaking around his waist.

  
"Now close your eyes, and go to sleep." Was Asami's command as the older man turned off the light switch and closed his own eyes.

  
Akihito, however, laid staring in silence at  the other man's face for a long time, so much so, that the feeling of being watched eventually caused the latter to open a sleepy eye.

  
"If you don't go to sleep in the next 5 minutes, then I  _am_  having sex with you." The business man warned, which caused the photographer's eyes to widen in sudden panic.

  
"I'm going to. I'm going to. Look at me going to sleep!" Akihito answered in haste, quickly turning his back on Asami, whilst the latter chuckled in reply.

  
"Goodnight, you." The voice reached Akihito as a sleepy whisper, and he felt a peck on the back of his neck, just before Asami pulled him closer to his own body so that they ended up spooning.

  
A minute of silence ensued.

  
"Huh... Asami?" Akihito mumbled quietly into the darkness.

  
"...Hm?"

  
"T-Thank you." He said sheepishly, glad that Asami couldn't see just how red his cheeks had gotten.

  
The hand resting on his waist came up to ruffle his hair. No verbal retort needed.

  
Akihito closed his eyes with a content smile and snuggled closer to Asami, enjoying the warmth radiating from the other man's body.

  
It ended up being the best night's sleep Akihito had in weeks.


End file.
